GOD OF A RUSSIAN
by DEE2389
Summary: Rose is once again late for work, no surprise there to her friends. But what happens when the reason for her being late this time is due to a sexy russian. But little does rose know whether she likes it or not she will be seeing more of this god of a russian! Sorry if the summary sucks not good at those hope you enjoy. Possible lemon in future be warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first ever story. Although I help out my friend with hers and whom just happens to be my beta, this is my first attempt, so I hope that you enjoy and please review! I really appreciate what you guys think enjoy! Dee x**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own theses amazing VA characters, I do however own this story!**

**GOD OF A RUSSIAN**

**CHAPTER ONE: Late Again**

I was actually running on time for once. _Its a miracle,_ I thought. Oh how Lissa will be so proud when she sees me walking into work. Rather than being late and having her cover for me, which I felt bad about but was also glad because if our friend, Viktoria, didn't happen to be the manager and her mother owned the place, we would have been fired months ago but lucky for us we are friends with the owner's daughter and it helped that Olena saw us as her daughters too.

Lissa couldn't quite understand why I was always late since our loft was only five minutes away from the little boutique. Aside from being my cover at work, Lissa's my best friend and my roommate, which helps a lot when it comes to rent. Not that we have to worry because after her parents died in a car crash two years ago, Lissa inherited _everything_. But the money's not worth losing your parents, and the lose hit both of us pretty hard, Lissa more because they were her actual parents. Eric and Rhea were the only parents I've had since my mother fucked off and left me years ago but that stories for another day. Luckily, Lissa and her twin brother, Andre, were out with me and our friends when it happened. Losing Eric and Rhea was hard enough, if I would have lost Andre and Lissa too, I couldn't imagine what would have happened to me. I can't even begin to think of life without them. They are like my brother and sister and I'd do anything for them.

I was just locking the door when I checked my phone and saw I had a message.

_**Rose please try and be on time for once. Your just around the corner from work, oh and olena will be in today so try and be here on time please.**_

_**XO Lissa**_

I quickly texted liss back saying I was on my way and if she want anything from the coffee shop. Two minutes later, she's texted back:

_**Oh yes can you please get vika and me one of those ice fruit drinks?**_

_**Don**__**'**__**t be late. Liss**_

Of course they want fruit drinks. Shaking my head, I replied:

_**Yea yeah Liss. I still have fifteen minutes. I'll be there on time. Don**__**'**__**t worry so much! See you soon. X**_

Walking down the street to the coffee shop that sits on the corner, I actually just noticed how nice today was. Luckily I had my pale pink summer dress on with a thin, white cardigan and white pumps and a little pink purse that holds everything a girl needs: phone, cards and money. I had my long brown curly hair falling freely down my back with a headband the same colour as my dress. God how I love my hair! Its nothing like my mother's red hair so I must have inherited it from my father. I guess I'll never find out since my so called mother never told me anything about him except for his name Ibrahim Mazur. Oh well, can't miss what you never had. The closer I get to the cafe, the hotter it seems to get making me glad I put my dress on this morning.

Once in the cafe, I see Sydney's working today. She's one of my friends but she's so quite compared to the rest of the gang, and the most reasonable one, which comes in handy with me being so stubborn and having an "act now think later" attitude. Yeah, Syd's amazing.

"Hey, sweet cheeks," I say as I reach the counter, causing her to blush. Adrian, her boyfriend and one of my closest friends, calls her this so I like to tease her when I can and trust me thats' a hard job to do but this always works on her.

"Rose, don't call me that you know I don't like it! Plus shouldn't you be at work already."

"Oh is it just when Adi Wadi calls you it that you like it?" That got her blushing even more, if that could even happen. All you had to do was mention Adrian and Syd would go scarlet in seconds. It was so much fun teasing her about him but sadly I have to get to work.

"Was there a reason you came in, Rose? or just to annoy me?"

"Okay, okay syd. I need three of your amazing ice fruit berry drinks please."

"Coming right up!" And off she went like the speed of light throwing strawberries, raspberries and all sorts of fruit and ice into the blender. As Syd was making up the drinks for me I turn around to stare out the window at how beautiful today actually was when just last night it was pouring down. Oh how I wish me and lissa where off today so we could to the park and have a picnic by the pond. I would so rather be doing that than going into work today, I was brought out of my day dream when I heard the chime to the front door go and turned around just as syd was placing the cold fruit mix into three different cups.

"Here you go. Three 'summer fruit blasts.' Try and remember what they're called," she said to me with a little smirk on her face. She knew I would forget what they're called in two seconds but she still tells me every time I order one.

"I'll try, Syd. Hey what time is it anyway?" I asked her while she went to check.

"its five to one. You should leave now if you want to make it on time." She said giving me a look that I knew far too well. The look that said I was either late or going to be, I shrugged it of though and went to pay for the drinks.

"I better go then, how much do I owe you?" She just smiled and said it on the house I mumbled a thank you as a turned to leave and as I was leaving my phone started to ring, I tried to get it out of my purse but failed miserably and spilled some of the drink on the floor in the process.

I was about to turn and grab some napkins from the stand behind me when I heard Syd shout, "Just leave it. I'll get it. Now hurry up before your late again."

I shouted over my shoulder a thank you, and managed to get my phone out but had missed the call. It wasn't shock to me that it was from liss, no doubt wondering what was taking so long.

I was just walking out the door still looking at my phone when I hit something hard then felt the ice cold drink drip down the front of my dress. Fucking great! Just when I was going to be on time for the first time in months and to top it all off my dress was soaking and I didn't have time to run home and change so I did the next best thing. Give this fucker a piece of my mind.

"Don't you watch where you're going, you asshole?" I shouted as I looked up. _Oh my god_, I thought as I saw a man 6ft something, tan skin, chocolate, chin length hair and a mixture of hazel and chocolate coloured eyes. Damn was he smoking hot! No he's a dick that's just bumped into me made me spill those really really cold drinks all over me and to top it of made me late for work.

Well that wasn't _exactly_ true. I was the looking at the ground but hell no I wasn't going to admit that. After all I am Rose fucking Hathaway Mazur. No this asshole will apologize.

"I'm so-" he began to say, but cut himself off. "your the one that wasn't looking where you were going and spilled your drinks all down me and yourself. Maybe if you weren't so busy with your phone." Oh god why did he have to have an accent, a Russian one at that. I'm sure it sounded like vika's, but so much thicker, and damn was It sexy. _Wait no. Stop it, Rose! Get a hold of yourself. He's just another guy, nothing special_, I shouted to myself. But damn is he hot! Shaking my head, I clear the thought from my head.

"How dare you! I was just walking when your hot ass just walked right into me!" Wait what? I did not just say that! Hearing what I just said, he gave the most sexiest smirk ever.

"well I'm sorry my hot ass was in your way," He said with the biggest smile possible, making me blush. Seriously? I never blush!

"Whatever," I muttered. "Get out of my way. You made me late for work and my boss just happens to be in today, so if you don't mind, get the fuck out of my way." I pushed right past him causing my arm to brush past his, electricity feeling running up my arm, I looked at him right as he was looking at me funny. Did he feel it to or was it just me. Shaking my head, I check the time on my phone. Damn it! I'm ten minutes late thanks to that damn Russian.

Walking away, I wondered who was that sexy god of a Russian…

**So what do you guys think? Please let me know and im sorry about the grammar errors I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I****'****m a bit worried no one will like it and its my very first fanfic so be nice. Please R&amp;R really appreciate comments.**

**Till next time. Dee x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there I'm so so sorry for how long this chap has taken for me to put up for you guys. I've just had a lot of things happen over the last few months and I really appreciate all of you who want the next chapter and for also reviewing and commenting on my story you don't know how much I appreciate that.**

**Sadly I don't own these amazing character's but I do however own this story!**

**So here you go guys here's the next chap hope you all enjoy and RxR!**

**CHAPTER 2**

As i stood at the entrance of the belikov boutique I could see liss,vika and her mother olena talking animatedly about something which in turn also caused olena to laugh whole heartedly to what I don't know as I couldn't exactly hear what they were saying!

I took a deep heavy breath to gather myself for the earful that no doubt liss was going to give me,so without any hesitation I pushed the door open causing the doors chimped to go off.

As I turned after closing the door behind me all three sets of eyes where on me in an instant. Great I thought here comes the hour length lecture about me being late again but for once it wasn't my fault it was that hot ass dick head, wait what no rose he's just a dick head the voice in my head said but there was that other little voice that was saying who are you trying to kid!. shaking my head I just looked at all three sets of eye's as they all had there own little thoughts as they looked at me. Liss for instance had the look of I so knew that you where going to be late, while vika on the other hand just looked at me with an I knew it kinda look that caused her to have a little smirk on her face and also her raising one eyebrow at which she knew I hated her doing just because I couldn't do it no matter how hard I tried and the fact that she refused to teach me how to do it!. Then there was olena who just looked at me with such a loving look in her eye's that I've seen so many time's, which I loved her so much for afterall it's not like I had a real mother figure in my life except for Rhea but she's not here anymore sadly, however olena always says that liss and me are her daughter's too and I was so greatfull that she saw us that way.

Anyway just as I was about to apologise for me being late all three spoke at the same time with a look of horror on there faces.

"my god what on earth happend to you rose?". All three said in sync which in turn caused me to smile at the three of them after all its not everyday you here three people come out with the exact same thing at the exact same time especially when it comes to vika she's not exactly the type of person to agree with what most people say alot like me which is why I was smiling at her more than anything!

"rose why are you smiling haven't you seen yourself". Vika asked me.

"yeah I have and felt how fucking cold it was I'm lucky it's warm outside or it would have been alot colder than it was,and I was smiling at you vika I've just never heard you say or agree on something with anyone before well with the exception of me but that always gets us into trouble!". I said to her.

"yeah this" I said pointing up and down at my dress,

"was due to a fucking asshole who wasn't looking where he was going and walked right into me and of all days it had to be today". SHIT I thought I did not just say that infront of olena SHIT SHIT SHIT!

"I'm so sorry Mrs belikov I didn't mean to speak like that". Now you should know by now I don't care how I speak infront of people with the exception of lissa as she just hates me speaking inasmuch a way and ofcourse olena after all I do see her as a mother figure and she is just such a wonderful and caring person which is why I was apologising to her straight away!

"hush now dear,it's not like you to hold back on what you think rose allthough I can't say I approve of the language,besides that's one of the reasons I love you so much and see you as part of the family as do I for lissa your both as much a daughter to me as my other childern! Now tell us dear what exactly happened? And rose stop calling me Mrs belikov it's olena".

There you go folk's the amazing woman that is olena belikov how I wish that she was my mother and not janine hathaway if you can even call her a mother that is afterall who on earth just ups and leaves there child for no reason what so ever mine does, but hey enough of that for now I thought to myself!.

"well you see...olena I was at the coffee shop getting mine and the girls drinks and was busy talking to Syd as she made them,but for a little moment I had turned too look out the window and was just thinking how great it would have been if liss and I weren't working today and could have been having a picnic a" before I could say and more vika had interrupted me.

"hey what about me wasn't I going to be coming on this picnic!" vika had said with a slight sadness to the tube of her voice and of course I would have her there too afterall she is like my sister!

"vika stop being selfish and let rose carry on what she was saying!" olena said with a tone that was not uses very often unless someone had been miss behaving or rude,yeah olena is definitely a great mother figure I thought!

"well vika you would be there of course I was just daydreaming about not working is all, anyway as I was saying I was looking out the window at such a beautiful day and then was brought out of it with the chime of the front door to the shop go and turned round just as Syd was pouring the last of the smoothie drink into a cup for me, I asked her much and so on then when I was leaving I had spilt a little on the floor and was about to turn round for the napkins when Syd shouted that she would get it otherwise I would be late...didn't matter in the end though did it. Anyway I said thanks to Syd and then my fone started going and knowing it would be liss I tried to get it out of my purse but was too late so I was walking towards the door when this brick of a 6ft something god of a russian just walked right into me and bim bam boom freezing cold smoothies right down the front of me the end!. I had told them but olena had this look of what else rose! Okay so I left out how it was actually my fault but I wasn't going to tell them that so instead I told them what I said!

"okay okay you got me I gave the fucking idiot a piece of my mind telling him doesn't he look where he's going and that he was an asshole!. I told them with a small but mischievous smile on my face.

"oh you poor thing". Olena had said to me.

While vika and liss just burns out laughing..what the hell I thought this is so not funny!

"you...Did not...just say that..he was a god of a russian" they had said between laughing. Oh SHIT I didn't realise I said that fuck what was I going to do they are so not going to let this go anytime soon!.

"I..I..". Double SHIT I had no come back what so ever that was so not like me but he was DAMN sexy.. No rose he was the idiot that made you spill smoothies down yourself that voice said in the back of my head but who was I kidding he was so fucking hot and when we touch ever so slightly that feeling I got that sent a tingle of electricity thro my whole body damn did it feel no no I can not be thinking like this!

"you who..earth to rose!" vika said while snapping her fingers infront of me.

"yeah sorry was just thinking is all... What did you say again?". I have so have to clear my head..just forget about him rose it's not like your ever going to see him again.

"aww thinking of your god rosie... And we asked how do you know he's russian?." ARGH vika knows I hate when she calls me that she's been hanging around Christian too much.

"hey what have I told you about calling me that vika! And I think that he's russian because he has the same accent as you and your family although your's isn't as strong as it use to be when we first meet." I told them with a matter of a fact tone to my voice. Which in turn caused olena to just smile that beautiful smile of her that made you want to just smile right back at and so I did!

"right that's enough you to leave rose alone... And rose dear pay no attention to them and go clean yourself up and pick anything you want from the shop to wear!" olena said with authority to her voice.

"thank you olena and I couldn't possibly!" I said to her.

"now now rose do as your told and pick something to wear and clean yourself up okay...oh and by the way girls my son has come to see us and is maybe thinking of moving here so we are having a family dinner tonight and I would love for the both of you to come". Olena said with so much love in her voice as she mentioned her son, I've heard olena talk about him many times before but can't really remember much about him other than he's the only son and that he's the third eldest oh and that he's some sort of a martial arts teacher or something along those lines but hey it would be great to finally meet him after the amount of times olena has spoke of him you can just tell how proud she is of him!

"thank you olena it would be our pleasure to cone to dinner tonight". Liss said with such a heart warming tone in her voice no doubt due to the way olena had mentioned her of being like a daughter to her.

"hell yeah we'll be there Mrs o" I said with just made olena laugh.

"good that's settled then I'll see you three straight after work at the house for dinner and don't be late dinners at 6 so you have plenty of time to get ready here and be on time okay!"

Olena said to all three of us!

"yeah yeah mum we'll be there god its only Dimitri no big deal...And does this mean we can wear anything for tonight that's in the shop?". Vika said with such a laid back don't care kind of voice but I knew better she put that on just for olena me and liss knew just how bad she missed her Bro it's all she's spoke about the last week!.

"that's enough vika and yes you three can pick anything you want to wear for tonight... Right I have to go find where your brotherbrother's went he was suppose to meet me back hear anyway I'll see you three later.. Bye girls" olena said as she walked out the door and into the street.

"bye". we all said in sync for the second time today I've heard three people speak at exactly the same time! Aw well I better find something to put on for work I thought to myself!

I quickly grabbed a lemon dress which I've had my eyes on for the last week so I just thought what the hell it is a really nice hot day after all and headed for the changing rooms.

By the time I had changes and come back out to the front of the shop vika was putting out more stock and liss was busy doing the paperwork.

"hey guy's what do you want me to do?" I asked with a smile on my face go's was u looking forward to tonight and bot because of meeting vika's brother he'll no but for olena!so cooking DAMN can she cook and it was to die for!

"em can you check if we have any orders online rose!" liss asked without looking up from the papers she was looking through.

"sure thing chick" and off I went to the computer through the back and check for any orders and did we have orders!

There was about twenty or so of them and most where for the new dresses we just got in one in particular that I fell in love with the moment I saw it, it was a black lace dress that came to mid thigh and has a heart shape front and short sleeves that sat just over the shoulder while the back was so low that it just sat a few centimetres above your but damn how I loved that dress and wanted it so badly but didn't have enough money to buy. This dress was the most expensive dress that we had in the shop and who could blame anyone from wanting it it was spectacular and so worth the money well in my eyes it was I just wish I could afford it!

Shaking my head I got to work and stared to put the orders together one by one and before I knew vika was shouting fir me to get my but out front and pick something to wear for tonight.

Damn time does fly when your having fun... Yeah yeah I know who loves working but truth be told I honestly do I love working with my friend's well family is the real term even though we're not blood related I still see them as my sister's.

"coming" I shouted out to her.

So I turned everything off and up I got grabbing my things in the process.

"so what you guys wearing to dinner" I asked vika and liss as they both turned round to look at me with a mischievous smile on there faces, oh no what are they up to I thought.

"the question is not what we're wearing but what your wearing" liss said with her finger tapping against her chin as she thought about what I could wear in the shop.

"liss we so don't need to think about that I know what she's wearing and she'll wear it". Vika said with such authority that she reminded me of her mother in that moment.

"hey I can pick myself you know besides I never tell use what to wear!" I told them with my hands on my hips.

"yeah because we have better taste than you do rose". Liss said with amusement in her voice. Gid how I hated those two with there fashion sense, at least that's one thing me and vika don't have in common but her and liss do... GOD what are they going to dress me in this time!

"fine you got me there so what am I wearing tonight then?" I asked without a care in the word because I know I would never win when it comes to those two and fashion.

"follow me this way" vika said... I could not believe it she stopped right in front of my dress well the dress i so badly wanted... Wait how did she know I liked this dress i never told them.

"stop frowning rose you'll get wrinkles...And I know you love this dress you never stop looking at it when your in work!" vika said with an all to knowing look in her eyes that said gotcha..Damn was this girl observant I thought!

"okay you got me but there's no way in gell I'm wearing that dress just to dinner it's for a party or for going out clubbing with not just a dinner". I told them both in turn causing them to look at me and actually agreeing for once that it was a bit too much for tonight's dinner.

"okay your right... But the next time we're going out your so wearing that dress" liss said with vika nodding along in agreement.

"okay fine no wait I can't afford a dress like that every" but I was cut off by liss at that procise moment.

"never you mind about how much it cost I'll get it for you and I don't want to hear a word about it okay" liss said with an I'm not taking no for an answer tone!

"liss I'm"

But I was cut off!

"rose I'm gettin the dress and there's nothing you can say about it now stop talking about the dress and hurry up and pick something for tonight!" liss said with so much authority that I hardly recognised her in in that moment!

"fine" I said in a huffy tone. Walking about the store I caught glimpse of this red bull tube style dress that I hadn't noticed that we had up to the dress i heard vika whistle!

"well well I was wondering how long it would take you to find thus one its a beauti isn't it plus it hugs the whole body from top to bottom so this will look damn fine on you rise, plus it's not over the top in anyway". She said with a whole heart smile that you just couldn't help but smile back to it was just so captivating and it was the same that olena had when she was really happy it must just be a family trate I thought and just smiled right back at her!.

"okay I've found what I'm wearing then oh and with those black pumps we just got in that would look amazing with this dress and that little black three quarter length biker looking jacket with three quarter length sleeves that would go amazing with this!" I said to them both with such I big grin on my just looked at me weird for a moment before liss spoke up!

"there's hope for you yet rose.. Who would have thought you could put a whole outfit together by yourself!" she said while yer and vika laughed slightly.

"okay okay you've had your fun now let's getbready before we're late and your grandmother gives us a right talking to" I said to them both while I had a slight shine run through my body when I mentioned vika's grandmother yeve she was some scary woman when you got on the wrong side of her and she always looked like she was pissed at something.. I don't think she like me though one bit because when ever we where at vika's house yeve would acknowledge liss and vika with a slight smile if you could call it that but when she looked at me it was as if I had done something to offend her and she would then just turn away! Anyway no one would want to be late tonight especially since olena sob was going to be there I wondered what he was like!

"yeah your totally right there rose let's move"

Vika said and we dashed off to the changing rooms and got changed in record time we'll for me it was normal I would just strip and bam that would be me but vika and liss took forever to get ready which I couldn't quite underunderstand at times, but for the first time ever they where out two minutes after I had come out of the changing room I think it was out of fear that they got changed so quickly anyway I was just glad I wasn't going to have to wait for hours for them to get ready!

"great we can go now" I said with a little excitement in my voice I was so looking forward to dinner my stomach even agreed with me at that moment with a little rumble!

"whoa there rose we still have to do your make up and hair" they said in unison. hell no this was so not happening I hated when they used me as there person life size model.

" what we're only going to dinner at your house vika I don't need to be dolled up" I told her but I knew it was no use because they always win!

"oh please please please rose we hardly ever get to to your hair and makeup" liss said with oh no, not the face she knows I can't resist the puppy dog face that she does god how I hate that face so fucking much it makes me do absolutely anything for her... Well that's me screwed.

"okay fine... And stop using that face liss you know I can't resist it".

"oh I know that's why I do it" she said with such a cheery tone to her voice.

"okay vika you do the hair while I do her makeup okay"

"okay" vik said and they where off. Liss busily doing my smokey eyes and red lips to go with the drew while vika was doing god knows what to my hair I couldn't quite see as liss was blocking the mirror in front of me. After about ten minutes they where done and I was so glad I hated getting pampered in anyway what so ever.

"you ready to see our masterpiece?". Vika said with excitement in her voice.

"god just move so I can hurry up and see then we" bit I couldn't finish what I was going to say. Liss had moved from infront of me and I could see clearly now but when I looked in the mirror I couldn't see myself no it was a stranger looking right back at me, the only sign I could tell was me was my eyes those chocolate caramel eyes of mine I was in shock I never even recognised myself...I looked amazing if I said so myself.

"rose are you okay...we went to far didn't we?!. Vika said with such a worries tone in her voice.

"No...no I'm just shocked I look so different I didn't recognise myself in a good way I look amazing, you guys are amazing have I ever told you that!". I said while crushing them both in a hug.

"c...ca..can't breathe..rose". They said in laboured breaths, I forgot how strong I could be at times but hey what can I say I do train nearly every day if I've got time or if someone pisses me off to release my anger.

"oh I'm so sorry you guys, are you okay" I asked them with worry clear in my voice.

"we're fine honestly rose, but we have to leave it's nearly six and I don't want mum or yeve giving me an earful do you?". Vik asked with a look that said it all.

"okay let's go then... Vika we taking your car?" both liss and I said at the same, it was like liss and I had this sixth sense at times it was a little freaky at times!

" em... How about we take mine that way both fo you can drink tonight we know how rose likes her drink" well that was true I did like a drink but so did the both of them.. Well that wasn't the entire truth me and vik could hold our drink me more than her but liss that was a different story she could have two drinks and that would be her drunk she was just such a lightweight but I loved her non the less.

"okay vika's car it is". Liss said and before we knew we where in the car singing away like we always do. On the way there I had the strangest feeling wash over me and I couldn't quite place what it could be... Pushing the feeling to the back of my head I noticed that we where just pulling up to the belikov's house.

"right that's us here". Vika said while turning of the ignition.

Great I've been looking forward to this all day and at that precise moment my stomach had to agree with a loud rumble making me and the girls burst out laughing.

Still laughing as we got out the car you could hear the other belikov's talking away in Russian,as we got closer the door to the house swung open and a laughing Paul jumped straight into my arms causing me to stumble slightly, lucky for Paul I work hard at training and have great upper body strength.

"how's my hero today?". I asked him causing little Paul to blush bright red. You see little Paul has had this crush on me from the very first moment he laid eyes on me and ever since I've been playing along and also winding him up its just so cute when he gets shy and go's scarlet it's the most adorable thing.

"I'm good rose..oh I made you a picture too". He told me with such glee in his eyes I couldn't help but kiss him on the cheek causing him to blush even more if that's possible.

"okay handsome show me this picture of yours". I said with a huge smile on my face.

I put Paul down and before I knew it I was being pulled into the house with a giggling six year old and liss and vika laughing along with him. God how I love this family I thought as I was being dragged into pauls room past sonya and kar who was playing with little baby zoya on the floor, she was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen in my life she had the belikov chocolate eyes and chocolate coloured curly hair with little rosie cheeks she was a little beauti. as Paul dragged me to his room we went straight past the kitchen and you could smell all the different types of food it smelled amazing, but what caught my attention the most was a males voice speaking in Russian which sent shivers right through my body damn was that voice sexy, no rose that's olena's son you can't think like that plus you don't even know what he looks like... Pushing those thoughts to the back of my head I kept walking with Paul to his room so he could show me his picture he made me.

**Right guys what do you think? What will rose do when she finds out who olena's son is? Plus how cute it little Paul around rose? Plus let me know if there's anything you guys would want me to add! And I'm really sorry for the bad grammar guys hope you enjoy!**

**Also let me know what you think of the chap guys and sorry again about the long wait! RxR**

**Till next time**

** xxDEE xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm so so sorry it's took so long for this chap just had a lot of stuff happening! I just what to thank everyone who has pmd me thanks for the comments you don't know what it means to me that you all love this story...anyway I sadly do not own these characters but I do however own the plot to this story so here it is the next chap enjoy and please please please keep the reviews coming! Love Dee**

**GOD OF A RUSSIAN**

**Chapter 3**

**DPOV:**

Mama had been pestering me all morning to come see her little boutique that she has in town, I'm so proud of her she has come so far after what my dick of a father has put her through but hey let's just say I gave him what was coming to him and them sum! So yeah anyway I'm currently in my truck driving mama to her store that she is dying for me to see truth betold I'm so jetlagged from my flight from Russia but how could I say no to her she was my mum afterall besides I was dying to see my little sister vika it's been what three years since I seen her last and I can't wait to give her a big hug!

I know what your thinking a grown man dying to hug his little sister but hey what can I say I love my family, I may look intimidating to people what with me being 6ft7 and all and well built but to my sisters and mama I'm just a cuddly bear, I cant believe I'm addmiting that but hey its just to myself thank god or they would slag me of for even saying something like that. You see im not the type to addmit my feelings I put this mask on so no one can see through me but there is the exception of mama she has always been able to read me it can be annoying at times but truth be told I'm glad she can she's the only one who really understands me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by mama asking how my flight was.

"_**it was a good flight overall mama but it was long I'm just glad I'm finally here now I've been looking forward to this for months now"**_. I told her.

_**"that's good dimka, so did you manage to arrange to have your things shipped over yet or will it take a while?**_. Mama asked, she was the only one I told about me deciding to go ahead and move her with my family I asked her to keep it a secret as I wanted to tell the family in person that I'm moving here.

_**"well they said it should take a week so not that long but I have my apartment soterted out I just have to wait for my things now, oh and I do have to pick up a few things for it still so yeah i mostly have everything done."**_ I told her.

She took my hand gave it a little squeeze and smiled that bright belikov smile at me I couldn't help but smile that same smile back at her.

"_**so mama how has the little boutique been for you busy I hope"**_. I said smiling at her god I missed her so much I thought.

_**"it's been so busy son I never thought it would be at first and was worried but your sisters kept my hope up and now business is booming"**_. Share said laughing slightly at the end.

It's not like mama to say something like booming, it must be her staff rubbing of on her, that's one of the reasons she wants me to see the boutique so bad she keeps going on how she's gained two new daughters. I must admit it has my interest peeked to see who could have such an influence on mama like this.

_**"so mama about the girls you keep going on about will I meet them today"?**_ I asked while looking at her from the corner of my eye. This mad mama smile which had me even more interested now.

_**"Well let's just say you'll get to meet lissa, but rose on the other hand maybe not so much"!**_ This made mama smirk a little which made me wonder what she was talking about but before I could ask her why she spoke.

"_**that's us pull up here dimka"**_. Mama said with a huge smile on her face.

I pulled up right infront of this small little shop it was very modern looking but with a hint of age to the building too it looked amazing mama made the right choice in opening a boutique here it was the perfect spot what with rows of shops on either side and a cafe i noticed just up and across the road and bit, yeah definitely perfect.

_**"so what do you think dimka?"**_. Mama asked with a slight worry in her voice, she was actually worried that I wouldn't like it but she shouldn't be it was perfect.

"_**wow mama, it's amazing you've done a brilliant job it's in the perfect spot plus it looks like it's been here for years which makes it fit in perfect with the other shops around"! **_I said smiling that famous belikov smile for the second time today.

Mama just smiled back and engulfed me in one of her famous hugs, I couldn't help but squeeze back being careful to not squeeze too tight I can sometimes forget my own strength at times.

"_**okay let's head in your sister is dying to see you dimka".**_ And she started to pull on my arm for me to follow with it did.

_**"okay mama, I either**_" I said in turn while being pulled through the shop door!.

I could faintly here the chips of the door but that's not what caught my attention no it was vika screaming my name and then crashing right into me.

"_**DIMKA, YOUR HERE I CAN'T BELIEVE IT AHHHH"**_. Vika screamed right in my ear.

_**" I missed you took vika, but I think I'll need surgery you've burst my eardrum".**_ I said in a mocking tone while smiling down at her, she just gave my arm and small punch and strarted hugging me again I couldn't help but laugh and pick her up slightly and spin us around causing vika to laugh out loud. I finally put her down after her moaning that she'd be sick.

_**" oh vika how I've missed you"**_ I said looking down at my little sister causing her to blush slightly. But vika being her self had something smart to say in response.

_**" aww dimka don't get all soft on me now I might have think your a big softie now"! **_She aid nudging **my** side slightly.

" _**have me soft vika no chance" **_I said and started laughing.

"_**caugh ".**_ Oh I completely forgot got that there was someone else here and just witnessed our _**little exchange.**_

_**"sorry dear let me introduce you this is my son dimitri belikov, dimitri this is vasilissa dragomir my little gem"**_. Mama said smiling at vasilissa.

_**" it's nice too meet you dimitri and please just call me lissa your mother knows I hate being called by my full name"**_" lissa said. Well wasn't she a bit of a looker with her platinum long blonde hair and sparkling green eyes with the body of a model that most girls would die for, well so I've heard my sister say but what would I know I'm just a guy. But lissa was a very beautiful girl but she was my type.

_**"it's very nice to meet you to vas-lissa I mean"**_. I said while lissa just gave me a beautiful smile that made her eyes sparkle even more.

_**" so now that we have the introductions out the way what do you think dimka isn't my little boutique the shit "**_ vika said causing me to smirk at her, oh how I've missed her I thought.

_**" vika what have I told you about your language, and it's my store dear! ".**_ Mama said scouling at her.

_**"sorry mama, but hey how come you never scold Roza for it it's always it's okay dear or language but with me it's either vika mind you tongue young lady or give me your phone young lady it's just so unf-"**_ vika said but was cut of by mama and who was roza I thought!

_**"vika enough your bother has finally come to stay with us for a few weeks and here he comes home to you bickering and plus your my daughter roza isn't although I see her as my daughter it's different and we all know how roza can be?" **_mama said causing the girls to I just stood there wondering if this was sometype of joke.

_**"yeah like being late once again seriously don't you guys like stay 10 minutes away if that why is she so gold dame the time?"**_ vika asked looking at lissa.

_**"you know how she is vika rose loves her she's probably gabbing away with side as usual,.but she should be here by now she said she wouldn't be long"**_ lissa replied.

_**"never mind mama said dimka can meet roza later at the family dinner I'm throwing okay".**_everyone agreed but I just looked at mama with that said what are you talking about I didn't know we where having one.

Mama realised that she had forgoten to say to me and apologised. I just shook it off and said it was fine.

_**"**__**well**__**mama**__**I'm**__**going**__**to**__**pick**__**something**__**up**__**for**__**Paul**__**afterall**__**I can't**__**turn**__**up**__**empty handed, you know how he can be"**_ I said smiling away.

_**"okay dimka meet me here in 15 okay there's a little toy shop two shops down I'm sure you'll find something there for him"**_ mama said coming over to kiss my cheek.

_**"okay mama thanks, and it was lovely to meet you lissa and I'm sure I'll meet rose later bye"**_ I said to my mama and the girls.

Okay so I have to find something for Paul what could I possibly get him I don't even know what he's into, maybe I could get him a book yeah I book like his uncle use to love getting after all who doesn't love a good book to read maybe even a wester.

I walked into the top shop that mama said was just 2 down and right enough it was. It looked old but kept upto date with all the it toys that were a must have overall it it was a lovely little store.

_**"may I help you"**_ the voice of a young girl maybe 18 or so said.

_**"oh well I was just going to get a book for my little nephew actually"**_ I said to her

_**"okay but may I ask how old is he?" **_she asked.

_**"eh...he's seven no wait he's six yeah that's it six"**_ god how could I forget how old Paul is, well it doesn't help that I haven't seen him in like three years.

_**"ah ha, well trust me you don't want to give him a book, the little boys around here are interested in the toy cars and trucks at the moment would you like me to show you where they are?" **_the assistant asked me smiling slightly.

_**"that would be great thanks, the last thing I want is getting the wrong gift and him being unhappy" **_I told her.

_**"I'm sure he could never be unhappy with you around"**_ the girl said which I don't think she meant to say out loud. I watched as her cheeks went a faint hint of red from realising what she said. I shrugged it off and just smiled back her which in turn turn caused her to go a shade darker.

_**"ehh well here we are, if you need anything else I'll be over at the till...slowly dying of embarrassment..eh"**_ she said walking away as quickly as possible trying to hide her embarrassment.

_**"thank you" **_I shouted as she walked away.

Okay so what do I pick a car or a touch I thought tapping my finger against my chin. Then it caught my eye perfect I thought he'll love it. Grabbing Paul new toys of the shelf I went to the till to girl wouldn't even look at me now she was so embarrassed.

_**"eh that will be 20 please"**_ she said avoiding all eye contact.

_**"don't be embarrassed I told her I never heard a thing, and here handing over 30 just keep that you helped me out alot thanks"**_ I told her.

_**"thank you sir, and besides it my job to help"**_ she said smiling slightly.

_**"please its dimitri"**_ I said to her holding my hand out to be polite.

_**"nice to meet you dimitri I'm Mia, and if you ever need help picking out a toy in the future I'm your gal"**_ she said shaking my hand in the process.

_**"thanks Mia and and I will keep you in mind don't worry about that, we'll I have to and thanks again really bye!"**_.I told her.

_**"bye"**_ Mia said as I walked out the door and into a beautiful sunny day. I didn't really notice how hot it actually was till just now luckily I didn't have my duster on or I would be melting in the heat, I know I need an ice cold drink I could get mama one too!

Crossing the road I decided to head to the little cafe that sat on the corner surly I could get something fruity and cold here.

I door to the little cafe making the chips go of, seriously what is it with all the shops here and having chims even mama has them, but yeah what do I care people like what they like.

I was just through the door and heading to the counter when this petite little thing came walking towards me not paying any attention where she was going to busy looking for something in her purse.

She spilled some of what looked like a frozen drink on the floor she was about to turn round and grab napkins I assume when the girl behind the counter shouted out "_**Just leave it. I'll get it. Now hurry up before your late again."**_

The petite girl with long flowing brown hair that I just wanted to touch wait what...no dimitri you don't said the voice in my head where did that come from anyway as I was saying the petite little thing with that sexy curved body shut up dimitri seriously get a grip you can't even see her face anyway back to the topic in hand yeah where was I oh yeah she shouted over her shoulder a thank you and once again back to her purse which she finally managed to get her cell out but had obviously missed a call or something by the look on her face.

I just couldn't pull my attention away from the girl infront of me that I forgot to move out of the way just as She was oblivious to her surroundings as she just kept looking at her phone and _**'bam' **_walked right into me. Boy was I fucking right it was a frozen drink as the ice coldness of it soaked right through my black v neck tshirt and onto my abs causing me to shiver ever so slightly, great I thought well at least it's hot out and I could have been wearing white which you would have noticed a mile away, and in turn went right down the front of the girls pale pink dress damn that's gonna leave a mark I thought.

_**"Don't you watch where you're going, you asshole?"**_ the girl shouted as she looked up.

She just stood there staring at me with an all to known look that I've seen a thousand times, but I couldn't help but do the exact same she was beautiful with her full flowing brown hair a shade darker than mine with the most beautiful eyes I've seen in my life they where a chocolate colour with a hint of caramel in them,with a well toned body that you could tell she worked out and beautiful tanned skin that was flawless with the most beautiful part of her body that I couldn't keep my eyes of her amazing beautiful full rosie lips that screamed kiss me and god did I want to kiss them she was an angel...whoa there dimitri she's just some girl it's not like you'll see her again I thought.

Realising I was just staring at her I thought I should apologise after all Iam the guy plus mama would scold me if I didn't apologise even when it wasn't my fault it's still nice to have manners I thought but was I wrong.

"_**I'm so-**_ I cut myself of just clicking onto what she just said to me,he'll no was I apologising now I may have manners but to fuck with that in thought sorry mama.

"_**your the one that wasn't looking where you were going and spilled your drinks all down me and yourself. Maybe if you weren't so busy with your phone." **_I told her my Russian accent coming out a bit more thicker than usual as I was slightly annoyed with this beauti infront of me, Damn again with the beautiful get a grip dimitri...I would love to get a grip of her the voice in my head said shaking my head slightly to clear my thoughts the girl snaps right back at me getting a little flustered in the processes.

_**"How dare you! I was just walking when your hot ass just walked right into me!" **_damn was she sexy when she was mad I couldn't help but smirk at her.

_**"well I'm sorry my hot ass was in your way," **_I said to her with the biggest smile possible, making her blush in the process damn was she hot when she blushed like that. I don't think she liked that I had her blushing she doesn't seem like the type to show her emotions so easily, just like me in thought.

_**"Whatever,"**_ she muttered. "_**Get out of my way. You made me late for work and my boss just happens to be in today, so if you don't mind, get the fuck out of my way." **_she pushed right past me causing my arm to brush past hers, an electricity feeling shot right up my arm, I looked at her right as she was looking at me funny. Did she feel it to or was it just me. Shaking my head, I check the time on my phone. Damn it! I'm late meeting back up with mama, I'm sure she'll be okay about though she is with the girls plus I'm sure rose is there by now too! I can't wait to see what this girls like the way mama goes on about her it's like she's an angel.

Walking towards the counter , I wondered who was that sexy little angel who had my mask faltering...

Well I guess I'll never know. I got me and mama a frozen drink from the cafe and headed back to the boutique when I saw mama coming out the door smiling.

_**"what's got you smiling mama" I**_ asked her.

_**"oh it's rose she just turned up and was telling us why she was-"**_ but mama cut her self off _**"Whatever happened to your shirt dimka it's soaked"**_ she said frowning slightly.

_**"oh it's nothing mama just a hot little- ehh just some girl that spilled her drink down me" **_I did not just say that to her what is wrong with me, well here it comes a million questions at once I I braced myself for mama's questions. But they never came instead she had a strange look on her face that all too quickly disappeared and was replaced with that famous smile of ours.

_**"okay dimka, let's head home your sisters and Paul are dying to see you"**_ she said. Huh it's not like mama to ask questions oh well better for me, that way I don't have to get into about the little beauti I meet.

_**"okay mama, let's go plus I can't wait to see little Pauls face when I give him the gift I got him he'll love it I'm sure of that" **_I said to mama while handing her the drink I got.

_**"I'm sure he will dimka it's from you after all his favourite uncle".**_ Mama said smirking at me.

_**"I'm his only uncle mama**_" I said laughing we headed into my truck a set of for home.

But I just couldn't help but think about that beauti I meet today how I would love to see her again I thought...Yeah in your dreams the voice said in my head!

**Well guys what do you think? Love it or hate it? I just really wanted to do DPOV let me know what you think...once again I'm SOOOOO sorry for how long it's took for this chap, oh and sorry about the grammar! R&amp;R please guys I need to know if it's worth carrying on!**

**Love DEE**


End file.
